ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's: The Ultimate Heroes Part 1
This is the first part of the three part Ben 10: Ultimate Heroes and Marvel's: The Avengers crossover. Plot Teleportal(Bryce) and Portaler(Ben) are in a forest outside Bellwood, fighting Chronos(Nemevoc) and Eon(Albedo). (Teleportal): (jumping around, dodging Chronos' time beams) This could go on for a while. (Portaler): You're telling(dodges a red time ray) me! Teleportal fires a yellow ray at Chronos, who fires a time ray. The rays deadlock. (Teleportal): Ben, a little help! Portaler fires a green beam from his chest at the deadlocked rays, Eon counters with a time ray. The four beams deadlock. A swirling ball of energy forms on the deadlock. (Teleportal): Okay, one of us is going to have to give up. (Chronos): It'll not be us! We won't let you win, even under these circumstances (Portaleer): Then we can't... right? The energy ball expands and begins glowing. The ball explodes in a huge flash of white light. When the light fades, Nemevoc and Albedo are passed out on the ground. Bryce and Ben are gone. Theme Song Bryce wakes up in a forest. (Bryce): (rubbing his head) Ow... Where am I?(gets up) Huh, it looks like Bellwood, but I can't be sure.(presses a button on the Infinity) Ben do you read?(static) Great, either he's out or the Omnitrix is. (The Infinity): (beeping) Warning, unidentified aircraft nearby. (Bryce): Where is it? An 'aircraft' lands near Bryce. (Bryce): Nevermind. Out if the landing site, a large, gold, metallic man walks towards Bryce. Bryce looks up at the man. (Man): (with an electronic-sounding voiceduh) State your name and business here. (Bryce): Bryce Bowman. I was fighting Nemevoc snd Albedo with Ben and we got separated. (Man): (confused) I'm sorry, but I don't know any of those people. (Bryce): How could you not know Ben? Ben Tennyson? I'm his super hero alien partner. (Man): Yeah, you're coming with me. (Bryce): Uh huh, where? (Man): Mental Institute. (Bryce): I'm not going. (Man): Yeah you are, someone like you needs to be put away, before you hurt someone. (Bryce): Are you gonna make me? (Man): Looks like I might have to. The man reaches out at Bryce. Bryce activates the Infinity, which makes the man stop. (Bryce): You wanna go, Tin Man? (twists the dial, selecting Upgrade) This'll blow your mind(slams the dial down) End Scene Bryce is engulfed in green light, which makes the man cover his eyes. When the light fades, Diamondhead stands where Bryce was. (Diamondhead): Oh man!(facepalm) Whatever I can work with this. The man backs away. (Man): What are you? (Diamondhead): Currently, a Petrosapien. (Man): Whatever, I can take you(fires an energy blast from his hand) The blast hits and ricochets off. (Diamondhead): Ha ha, That ain't gonna work(fires shards at the man) The man takes to the air, and dodges the shards. He opens a hatch on his shoulder and fires small darts at Diamondhead. The darts bounce off. Diamondhead puts a hand on the ground and creates a pillar of crystal. he jumps off the pillar and punches the man. The man falls, and crashes into the ground. Diamondhead lands beside him. (Diamondhead): I guess I'll be calling the Plumbers. (Man): I'm sorry, did we break a toilet in our fight? (Diamondhead): Huh?(revert) (Bryce): You're really meesed up, aren't you?(pushes a button on the Infinity) Plumber HQ, this is Magister Bowman, I need a pick up.(static) Hello?(static) What is up with this thing? (Man): Look, there's obviously been some weird soomething going on, so I think you should come with me. (Bryce): Fine, but I can fly too, so no carrying.(transform: Jetray) Jetray nods and the two take off. End Scene Jetray and the man land on the balcony of a skyscraper with a large "A" on the side. Jetray reverts. They start walking inside, and the floor under the man collapses and starts taking off his armor. A tall, tanned adult man with black hair and a goatee. He is wearing a black t-shirt with(what appears to be) a light behind it in the center of his chest, jeans, and combat boots. (Bryce): Hmm.. (Man): What? (Bryce): Didn't know there was a human in there. The man gives Bryce a puzzled look. Bryce shrugs it off. They walk inside and head downstairs. They enter a workshop with tons of other suits in glass chambers. (Bryce): You must have a lot of free time. (Man): Yeah, kinda. (Bryce) So, what're we doing here? (Man): I what to figure this thing out. Bryce nods and the man has him sit in a chair. He puts his arm on a table beside the chair. The man pushes a button and a blue light ray shines on the Infinity. (Man): Jarvis, put the data in this screen(points to the closest moniter) (Jarvis): (am electronic voice from no where) Of course, Mr. Stark. (Bryce): What dafuq was that? (Stark): Jarvis: Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. (Bryce): Oh, okay, sure, I know what that is. (Stark): Any theories, Jarvis? (Jarvis): I believe he suffered a major blow to the head. (Stark): But that wouldn't explain the watch. (Jarvis): Maybe he came from an alternate universe. (Bryce): If I was in another universe, the physics would be different, and I'd not be able to fly here like I did. (Stark): You got a theory? (Bryce): I've traveled through dimensions before. I think that's entirely possible. (Jarvis): A dimension with a timeline that closely parallels ours. I believe that is the most likely option. (Stark): And since you've done this before, you can get back, right? (Bryce): Probably, but my teammate and I may have come here at the same time. (Stark): does he know how to get back? (Bryce): It's not likely. I should go looking for him. (Jarvis): No need. I can take the energy from your watch and try to match it to similar energy. If he came close to the tower, I'd be able to sense him and we could get him then. (Bryce): That works for me. Aliens Used By Bryce *Teleportal''(Offscreen transformation)'' *Diamondhead *Jetray''(cameo)'' By Ben *Portaler''(Offscreen transformation)'' By Albedo *Eon(alien)(Offscreen transformation) By Nemevoc *Chronos''(Offscreen transformation)'' Trivia *Only one Avenger is introduced in this episode Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes